The End
by accioeffy
Summary: Ron's jealousy over Hermione and Draco's new relationship gets the better of him. One-shot. Rated M for scenes of a sexual nature, bad language and violence. Dark.
1. Chapter 1

**The End **

Ronald Billius Weasley was a mess. A drunken, fucked up mess. Hermione Granger- the love of his life, his rock – had left him for the evil ferret Draco Malfoy. They had kicked him out of his house, left him for dead. At least, that's what he thought.

He needed something. Something big to happen. He needed her back and he would stop at nothing to be with her one last time. He looked around his dingy flat in disgust; this is what his life came to? He bit his lip, downed the last of his firewhiskey and made a decision. He drew in a breath and apparated. He would be with Hermione Granger again, if it was the last thing that he did.

_Here alone, standing barefoot in our lawn, __  
__Worms squeezing their way through my toes_

_Tonight that's how it goes._

He was outside his old house. The house where they had raised their children, where they had had a happy marriage. He felt sick to his stomach. They were in there. He walked slowly to the bedroom window, his shoeless feet cold in the winter breeze. He just needed to see her again. _  
_

_I'm at your window kneeling quiet; __  
__I thought at least I'd maybe try to get your head right__  
__Get your heart right__  
__"Let him go!"_

She was sat on her bed, reading, the epitome of beauty. He watched her lips twitch upwards as she read a funny passage, and remembered hours he had wasted spent, watching her read. Watching the emotions of the books wash over her. Fuck, he missed her.

He didn't know how long he crouched there, just watching her. It could have been mere seconds, or even months. He didn't care. He was happy to just be this close to her. He was disrupted from his thoughts by a second figure entering the room. His blood began to boil. That was him, the ferret. The twat that had stole his wife from him. He had entered both their lives with fake grandeur and 'honest' intentions. He had took an interest in Roses' education and wanted to send her to a brilliant educational facility for young wizards in France.

In turn, Hermione and Draco began to spend a lot of time together and then 'fell in love'. They had said it was something neither of them could help it, and could he please be a mature adult about it. He blamed Draco Malfoy for his misery.

_Then through the glass, I see your dress fall to the floor__  
__as he embraces every inch of you__  
__the woman I adore._

Ron watched in horror as Draco bends down to kiss her and take her clothes of, lying her down on the bed. She succumbed so easily. She looked up at him, the ferret, with a lust that she never had for poor Ron. He was still transfixed – it had been so long since he had seen her body. _  
_

_I can't believe the way you're bending__  
__can't believe this never ending moaning asking him for more__  
__I heard you begging him for more._

It hurt his head to watch, to hear her moaning for Draco in ways she never called for him. He wanted to rip his eyes out of his head, blow his ears off – just so, he didn't have to see the scene that was killing him. He needed her back, this stupid phase she had with Draco Malfoy was getting silly. He didn't care if t was a mid-life crisis, it had gone too far. She needed to come back to him, it was just right.

_How far will I go__  
__to make it feel right? "Come home"__  
__I have to fix this on my own__  
_

He realised then, that the only person who could solve this horrible scenario was he. No one else cared. No one else could see that Draco Malfoy was bad for his Hermione, his beautiful princess. Watching Draco and Hermione in front of him was physically paining him now. His heart felt like a steel weight.

_Replace my heart,__  
__Cause I'm convinced mine broke the day I let us end__  
__Replace my heart,__  
__I don't want to live by coping, I'm done with hoping…..end._

He dug his knuckles into his eyes; he could not stand to look anymore. Hot tears were forming in his eyes and his rage was building up. He hit the ground under his feet, trying to let out the infamous Weasley rage before he screamed. He bit down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood. He needed to see again. He needed to make sure he wasn't hurting her. _  
_

_I creep in close enough to see the way he touched her, __  
__from her feet across her knees, inside her sweetest spot__  
__he pleased and pleased her.__  
__I turned around and tried to take control, but no control was capable__  
__It was a centrefold of how less than low can possibly go._

Ron bent over and threw up. He rested his back against the wall and shamelessly let his tears fall. He could no longer deny the truth – this was no phase. _  
_

_I squeezed the life into my brain__  
__like pushing knives into a vein._

He needed to do something. He needed her back. Fuck, he missed her so much. _  
_

_I've got to get, I've got to get, I said I've got to get inside__  
__So to the back window I crawl in silent standing in the darkness__  
__Of my living room, my living room__  
__This used to be my home_

Standing in the living room, he recalled happy memories. Memories of his family and friends, of him and Hermione. He bit his lip again._  
_

_How far will I go__  
__to make it feel right? "Come home"__  
__I'm moving forward to the bedroom door__  
_He took two steps forward. Walking silently. He could hear muffled noises, they were still at it. _Fucking like rabbits_, Ron thought suddenly and had to stifle a hysterical giggle. _  
__Replace my heart__  
__Cause I'm convinced mine broke the day I let us end__  
__Replace my heart__  
__I don't want to live by coping, I'm done with hoping…end_

He had to do something. He had to safe his love from the evils of Draco Malfoy. They would be together again, happy. Two thirds of the Golden Trio. Two halves of a whole. _  
_

_I turn the doorknob with two fingers to be slow__  
__enough to sneak into the room among the corner darkness gloom__  
__I had to see this happening._

He closed his eyes as he walked in. He needed to see, but he could not bring himself to. They hadn't noticed he had entered – blinded by the euphoria of passion. _  
_

_He pushed himself so deep inside her clapping rang and bounced off every wooden walled room__  
__and that's when all went silent blank except the colour red._

Rage took over him. His mind blank and aims pure. He knew what he had to do to save her. _  
_

_As I walked calmly, numbing paralyzed beside the bed__  
__I said "I know I'm not allowed to be here. I just had to see__  
__how good this new man really fucks you. Cause you both been fucking me."__  
_

As he said those words, he knew it was true. Draco had acted the perfect gentlemen – lulling him into a false sense of security – of friendship. Hermione, had played the part of an innocent beauty. Something he'd always thought she was until right that moment._  
_

_"So now I planned the last thing you can both do as a pair__  
__I tie both blindfolds tight around your fucking eyes to blind your stare._

They had both stared at him in alarm. Draco had reached for his wand, and Hermione had looked so lost and so afraid. He had grabbed his wand – blindfolded them. _  
_

_I don't want to alarm you, but I figured we could end this in what seems easy quick and painless__  
__so I'll get down to business_

He pulled out a gun from his pocket. It seemed poetic enough. It represented Hermione's muggle upbringing and Draco's original hatred of them. _  
_

_I choose you first, there's a gun, it's at your head__  
__so laugh at me just one more time but keep your face inside the bed__  
__you sit and watch me while I do this shit and learn from what I've said."__  
__I cocked the pistol pulled the trigger, and all I saw was red__  
_

A hole in Draco's head. He deserved it. His body lay lifeless and naked; Ron pushed him of the bed. His blood was everywhere. Hermione began to scream. _  
_

_Then the screaming oh the screaming__  
__it's nice to see you scared__  
__of such a weak and stupid husband__  
__who knows you never really cared._

She couldn't have really loved him. Ever. If she had, she'd never have left him right? He fucking hated her. Hated that he loved her. _  
_

_I'll leave you with a question that I need to hear from your head__  
__Was all this worth it knowing u have just seconds left to live?__  
_Her face pulled into a frown. She went to speak but chose not to. Ron pulled the blindfold from her face; she needed to see her last moments. His face, the last thing she ever saw._  
__Now think about your answer, laying face down on the bed, __  
__I cocked the pistol pulled the trigger and all I saw was red._

He did. He actually did it. It felt good, powerful. _  
_

_I gently stroke her arm as she lies lifeless on her back._

They'd be together again. In another life. They would be happy. _  
_

_Then placed the barrel in my mouth__  
__all I saw was black.__  
_

**A/N: **All characters belong to the wonderful JK Rowling

Song belongs to Blue October (The End – Blue October)

Set 8 years after the Deathly Hallows epilogue.

Spur of the moment – critique is welcomed, but please don't be too harsh.


	2. Epilogue: Harry

Epilogue: Harry

Harry Potter just couldn't understood. His two best friends and a man he had grown to respect and like over the years were all dead. His heart felt like it had been wrenched in two, like it had when Sirius died, or when Fred died. Hadn't life took enough away from him already? The majority of people he cared about had been taken away from him, all of them brutally. It wasn't fair.

Of course he still had his family, and Ginny. His beautiful red headed wife. She was a brilliant wife, an amazing mother and just an all around fantastic person. Like him she had literally crumpled at the news. They had fell on each other, the tears just pouring out. They had wept for hours. They had both ignored work, ignored family – only focusing on this loss that echoed through them like an empty cavern.

They had both lost family that day. Ginny had literally lost a brother and a woman who had felt like a sister, Harry had lost the two people who had been there for him through thick and thin. The people he had first thought of as family. When they finally recovered enough to leave the house, they found the whole wizarding world was wild with the news. Two war heroes, dead. An important business tycoon, also dead.

Both he and Ginny refused to comment, as did the rest of the Weasley/ Potter/ Malfoy family. Rose and Hugo were in shock. Refusing to speak to anyone, just staring blankly into space. They felt like a vital organ had been ripped out of them. As did everyone. Yet, the adults were used to loss. It was difficult, but Harry felt they could make it through.

The thing that hurt the most, was that no one had thought Ron capable of it. Funny, sweet Ron. Yes he got angry sometimes, yes he had done bad things before, but this. This was not Ron. Yet Harry felt he should have seen it coming. He knew Ron better than anyone. Ron was irrational, difficult to calm down and never admitted he was wrong.

From the day Hermione had left him, he refused to admit he was in the wrong. He blamed it all on Draco. Yet, Harry had been secretly thanking Draco – for being there for Hermione when Ron couldn't. Ron was his best friend, he always would have been. But Ron had developed a problem over the years.

After the war, it was a minor problem. Insignificant. Everyone had their own way of dealing with trauma, and Ron's was drinking. It wasn't a surprise, it was Ron after all. The problem had just kept getting worse and worse, sure it got better for a few worse when he and Hermione got married and had a few kids – but it never went away. When the children went to Hogwarts it got worse again. With both Hugo and Rose gone, he had nothing to occupy him. Hermione worked a lot, Ron barley worked. Being a war hero had its perks.

Ron had started being a violent drunk. He would go on intoxicated rages, throwing objects – breaking things. He never hurt Hermione, not physically, but he scared her. He terrified her sometimes. Then he started squandering money, wasting it on gambling and alcohol. Hermione was at her wits end. She loved Ron, she didn't want to leave him.

Then Draco Malfoy got involved. Being the socialite he was, he somehow got wind of the problems and tried to help. He tried to get dear Rose into an amazing wizarding university. Rose was brilliant, she deserved to go, and Draco knew it. What he didn't know was how Ron would react. Ron was convinced he was trying to steal his daughter, get into her knickers. It was common knowledge that Draco was a lonely man after his divorce.

Draco was shocked. He had never liked Ron, but he'd never expected Ron to be this way. He'd tried to do what he thought was best, he's tried to get Hermione out of the marriage. He thought Hermione deserved better.

Hermione did, but Harry was convinced Ron could change. Draco was still naive, he knew nothing about how much work real relationships needed. He didn't understand how much Hermione loved Ron. What he did understand though, was that he had fell in love with Hermione.

Noone blamed Hermione for what happened next. Hermione found herself falling for the rich blonde too. With Ron becoming more distant and more violent with every coming day, she didn't think she had a choice but to leave him. She knew Ron wasn't a bad person, he would always be her first love. The drinking was just too much.

Harry didn't blame her for leaving, he just wished she'd tried harder. He didn't blame Draco for getting together with her, he just wished he hadn't. He didn't blame Ron for Hermione leaving, he just wished he hadn't drank so much. He'd tried to keep out of it. They were all adults and could sort out their own problems, he just wished he'd got more involved.

Ron was not a bad person. He was just irrational and drank too much. Hermione was not a bad person. She had just expected too much from Ron and had not been prepared for his way with dealing with life. Draco was not a bad person. He had just fell in love and was powerless to stop himself.

But Ron had died a bad person. He had murdered two people, two people who, yes, had hurt him beyond belief, but two people who hadn't meant to hurt him – who had fell in love due to his neglect. Harry felt as though this whole thing was a nightmare, a bad dream he just had to wake up from.

His best friend was not a killer. He just wasn't. In Ron's angry, confused, irrational mind he might not have meant to be a killer, and it may even have seemed reasonable. But Harry couldn't come up with excuses for what Ron did. Even if he had been hurt, there was no excuse for what he had done.

Standing at his funeral, Harry had tried to justify what Ron had done, but he had came up with nothing. Standing at Hermione's funeral, Harry had once again tried to rationalize what had happened, but again drew a blank. Then, once more, at Draco Malfoy's funeral he had tried to defend his best friend – but nothing.

Harry had lost faith in the world, and everyone was to blame.

**A/N: The reviews were wondering why Hermione would leave her family, so I explained. Hermione loved Ron, and this is not Ron bashing. I love Ron. But his irrational mind would have led to somewhere like this. Hermione only left him because she had no choice, and I think her children and family understood, everyone apart from Ron. Also, yes Draco was in the wrong. Harry just likes to think of people from a positive point after death. Harry in this chapter is just trying to rationalize why Ron could do such a horrific thing. **


End file.
